The process of learning how to ride a bicycle includes learning how to steer the bicycle, pedal the bicycle, and self-balance on the bicycle. Traditionally, a user first learns how to steer and pedal the bicycle with the assistance of training wheels or another person who holds the bicycle upright, before learning how to self-balance on the bicycle. While initially helpful in learning how to pedal, the assistance of training wheels or another person who holds the bicycle upright generally proves detrimental to the user's ability to steer the bicycle, and the user has to un-incorporate those assistance tools with the steering process.
Additionally, when the user has to incorporate self-balancing the bicycle with the newly-learned skills of pedaling and steering, additional obstacles present themselves. Limitations in the bicycle construction such as seat height may result in a lack of comfort when trying to self-balance, the lack of comfort caused in part by a combination of not being able to simultaneously sit on the bicycle and reach the ground, and a lack of balance that generally exists prior to reaching a certain age. Additionally, limitations in the bicycle construction such as pedal crank length may result in dead spots throughout the pedal stroke. Further, limitations in the bicycle construction such as pedal width may prevent the child from interacting with the ground around the pedals. These additional obstacles often result in initial (and sometimes continued failure for the user), increasing the frustration of the user during the learning process and the time it takes to complete the learning process, while potentially injuring the user.
As such, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that cures the shortcomings of the previous approaches as identified above. For example, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that reduces the amount of time it takes to learn to ride a bicycle.